Straight Up B
by artieabrams
Summary: Inspired by Tina's dream in Props. Artie's a cheerleader with a personality that sometimes resembles Santana's.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Quick note**: English is not my first language and I wrote this after 2AM, so the writing's not that great and there may be some grammar errors.

**Summary**: This fic is based up on Tina's dream from Props. Basically everything's the same, except for Artie being a cheerleader with a bitchy personality. Santana's not in a wheelchair, she's a cheerleader too.

There will be lots of smut (m/m).

* * *

Artie had everything after he joined the Cheerios, he wasn't just another Glee club loser anymore. He didn't get slushied whenever he walked the hallways. He had every hot guy he wanted, even straigh guys, Artie could seduce anyone.

Of course he had to pay a price for all of this, but it was a fair trade after all. All he had to do was practice their routines every day, which wasn't a bad thing at all. He exercised and got to have every thing he wanted in high school.

Artie had just got in the lockers room after training the new cheerios exhaustive routine for about 3 hours. He took his clothes off, put a towel around his waist and the clothes on his locker and headed to the showers. Suddenly, Artie felt someone grab his ass and stopped. He turned around and saw it was Puck.

"What do you want here Puck? If you're looking for someone to get pregnant with another one of your babies, I'm sorry to inform you but this is the man's locker room. But then again, I wouldn't be too surprised if you didn't know that because it would require reading the sign on the door", Artie walked his way to the showers.

"No, Artie, wait! You know how I sawed almost every girl in this school", Artie rolled his eyes, "but now... I don't know, I want to saw you."

"Puck, I'm not a girl."

"I know that and I can't explain why I'm so attracted to you. I usually just hide behind the bleachers to watch the other cheerios dance but I just couldn't take my eyes off you in these past few days. I wanna take you to Breadstix tonight, then if you want to, and I'm saying you will, we could go to my place and have some sweet sex."

"And if I go to Breadstix with you will you leave me alone and go back to stalking the other cheerios?"

"If you want me to, but I seriously doubt that after our little date", Puck got closer to Artie.

"We'll see", Artie turned around, dropped his towel and entered in one of the shower stalls. Puck stared at Artie's bouncing ass. He was a cocktease and he knew it.


	2. Disaster Date

"I can't believe you can afford all we just ordered Puck", Artie said and grabbed his cup of water. He played with the straw a little bit with his tongue until he got it inside his mouth and started to drink water. His mouth doing some movements as if he was sucking something.

Puck was really distracted with what Artie was doing with his mouth. Artie was staring at Puck. "Uhm...", Puck looked elsewhere, "I can't, we're not paying for anything tonight."

Puck knew he wasn't the only one who had slept with a lot of people from McKinley High, he knew Artie's reputation. Puck knew he wasn't gonna be Artie's first one, but it was gonna be the first time Puck had sex with a boy. He would never admit that, but he had the butterflies in his stomach. He was really excited about it, but what if Artie didn't like what he was doing?

"Damn you Artie for joining the Cheerios, if it weren't for that you'd be another douche from Glee club. If it weren't for that stupid Cheerios uniform you have to wear I wouldn't be doing this right now. Your ass looks great on those pants and your bulge is huge in it. God damn it, they are so skinny I can see your legs and the contraction of your leg muscles while you dance. I can't take it that much", Puck kept complaining to Artie in his head while Artie was probably texting something to Santana on his phone.

Puck looked at Artie in the eyes and hold his hand that was on the table. "So, you're really coming to my place after dinner?", Puck smirked and moved one of his eyebrows up.

"Uhm... yeah, I think so...", Artie saw Puck smiling, "you just have to do what I tell you to do for the rest of the night. Do you think you could do this?". Artie moved his head a little bit to the right.

"Yeah, of course I can. I'd do anything to get into another person's pants.", Puck bit his lips. Artie didn't know if that was supposed to be "romantic" or if it was one of those disposable comments that Puck always have.

"Great.", Artie smiled and started to rub his leg against Puck's. Artie took one of his sandals off and started to massage Puck's crotch with his foot, smiling at him. Thank god for the new table cloths.

"Oh!", Puck said loudly and kind of jumped off his seat, "Sorry, just wasn't expecting you to do that". Puck settled himself again in his seat. Artie chuckled. Puck could feel his cock twitching and getting harder.

Artie noticed that Puck was getting harder too, so he started to rub his foot around Puck's cock through his jeans. He slowly outlined his cock a couple of times until he stopped his foot at the head of Puck's cock. He slowly rubbed up and down, from one side to another one.

Puck was biting his lip and holding tight to his chair so he wouldn't moan out loud. Every now and then he would whisper _"fuck!"_ or something like that. Artie started to get harder and grabbed his cock through his shorts.

Artie put his foot on the floor again. "Unzip your jeans."

"What? No way!"

"C'mon now, the sex shark is really refusing... uhm... sex?", Artie raised his eyebrows.

"No, you know how much I love sex. I just love Breadstix and I don't want to get banned from coming here again."

"Oh, I see. So, Puck, do you remember where my place is, right? I need you to take me there after dinner, because you know, I came here with you and I don't think I'll go to your place after all.", Artie said and messed with his hair a little bit, staring at someone else's food and wondering why their order was taking so long.

"Fine!", Puck sighed and looked around to see if there was any waiters around. Puck opened the button and slowly unzipped his jeans. Artie couldn't see Puck's cock and seeing Puck gently stroking it to avoid bringing much attention to their table was making him wanted to suck on his cock.

"Now what?", Puck let go of his cock. Artie put his foot back on Puck's cock and started to stroke it. Artie was moving his foot and its fingers slowly all over Puck's cock.

"What would you say of continuing this on the bathroom?", Artie bit his lower lip.

"I'd say _let's do this!_", Puck grabbed his cock and was gonna put it in his pants, but then...

"Wait!", Puck quickly looked at Artie, "I'm actually hungry and I wouldn't mind eating some of the food we ordered, could you call the waiter and ask him where our food is? I need to go to the bathroom so I'll be right back. And I'm really going to the bathroom, I'm not gonna meet any other guy there."

"Oh you almost got me there", Puck forced a smile on his face. Puck raised his hand and caught the waiter's attention. The waiter was getting orders from another table but made sure that he was going to Puck's table as soon as he was done. Puck looked over at Artie's seat and realized Artie was crawling under the table. "Don't tell me you lost your san – OH!", Puck almost shouted. He put his hand on his mouth.

Artie had his hand wrapped around Puck's cock. Puck's cock was about 8 inches and was really thick, there was some pube hair on its base and a lot of pre cum leaking from its head.

Artie was gently stroking it and started to lick Puck's kind of hairy balls. Artie was circuling each one of Puck's balls with his tongue in a very slow pace, until he put one of his balls inside his mouth. Puck threw his head back and opened his mouth quickly, so people wouldn't see anything out of ordinary happening there.

Artie released one of Puck's balls and started to run his tongue over Puck's dick. Puck felt Artie's tongue going all the way until his fat cock's head. Artie licked the cock's head in circles, tasting Puck's salty pre cum and feeling a smell of dried cum. Artie, then, started to suck on the head of Puck's thick cock.

"Fuck!", Puck whispered. All Puck wanted to right now was cum insid Artie's mouth and see him swallowing his cum. Artie started to suck the rest of Puck's cock, bobbing his head up and down and putting a bit more of Puck's cock inside his mouth everytime he went down.

Puck opened his mouth to moan softly but he was interrupted by a stranger's voice.

"Sir, are you okay?", the waiter looked confused and was getting closer to Puck.

"Yeah... –", Artie sucked on his cock's head again, "I just w_aaaan_-nt to know how much longer will it-t take to get our order?". Puck suffered trying to say some of those things as he really wanted to moan whenever Artie did some trick with his tongue.

Puck tried to smile to hide the pleasure that was probably written all over his but ended up looking like a creep.

"We ran out of some ingredients and they just arrived at our kitchen, your order should be here in about 25 minutes. I'm sorry for the incovenience, all the clients who experienced this will get a discount on their checks.", the waiter, who seemed pretty nervous with the whole situation, smiled, "Anything else?".

Artie started to deep throat his cock and Puck couldn't open his mouth, he knew that if he did he would let out a extremely loud moan. Puck was bitting his lower lip and started to blush as he realized the waiter started to frown his eyebrows at him. Finally, after some uncomfortable 15 to 20 seconds, Artie let go of Puck's cock to get some air.

"No... Thank you.", Puck watched, relieved, the waiter go away. "That was so close!", Puck whispered, trying to look under the table cloth.

"Were you talking to me, sir?", the waiter, who was still close to their table, got back to the place he was standing before. "Is there anything wrong with your cloth?", the waiter moved his hand to the cloth to analyze it himself. Puck pulled the cloth closer to himself and their glasses ended up falling and splashing water all around.

The waiter looked really confused. "Let me help you clean this sir! I can bring you a new cloth and clean the table for you."

Artie started to run his hand over Puck's leg and to deep throat Puck's cock again. "N-n-n-no...", Puck grabbed the cloth and didn't let the waiter take it.

"Okay... but I can do that if you want to, just raise your hand and I'll do it for you.", the waiter looked to the table he was meant to be serving and went in that direction.

Puck was sweating after almost being discovered. Artie was lifting his head up to get some more air but Puck decide to punish him by pushing his head down his cock again. Artie had Puck's cock inside his mouth, inch by inch. Whe started gasping for air Puck let him go.

"Artie? I think we should go to the bathroom now, the waiter is about to find out something's up".

Artie started to crawl out of the table and sat on his chair. He looked at Puck, licked his lips and chuckled. Puck smiled.

"Meet me in the bathroom in... 3 minutes?", Artie got up and walked to the bathroom. Puck couldn't help but stare at Artie's fine ass.

Puck opened the bathroom door and found two bathroom stalls. Breadstix was a small restaurant and thank god the bathroom was really clean and it actually smelled good. One of the stalls' door was open, so Puck immediately opened the other one.

When he opened the door, Puck found himself staring at a naked Artie stroking his cock. Artie's cock was not as big as his, it was probably around 7 inches long and it had some brown pubes on its base and some on his balls. Artie just kept stroking until Puck entered the stall and locked the door.

"C'mon Puck, take your clothes off and just fuck me."

Puck didn't said a thing, he just took his clothes off the got closer to Artie. They locked their lips together. Puck put his hand on Artie's head and started to play with Artie's tongue. While Puck's other hand went straight to Artie's ass and rubbed his hand on his ass cheeks firmly.

They were grinding agains each other, feeling the friction between their cocks. Puck split their lips and bit softly the side of Artie's neck. Puck started to play with Artie's nipples, pressing them and circling his tongue around his nipples. Artie moaned out loud and arched his back. Puck licked Artie's nipples and stroked Artie's cock.

The moment Puck let go of his nipples and cock, Artie put his head and shoulders agains the stall's door and arched his back, lifting his ass up. "Fuck me Puck. Just shove your fucking cock inside my ass!".

Puck crouched behind Artie's ass and started to lick it's hole. Artie moaned with his mouth closed. Puck licked on finger and put it inside Artie's hole, slowly pushing it in and out. Artie whimpered everytime Puck pushed his finger inside his ass.

Puck licked another finger and pushed inside the other boy's ass, feeling his asshole stretching everytime he pushed his fingers deeper into it. Artie was wiggling his ass around Puck's fingers and moaning.

Puck was starting to lick his third finger when he was interrupted by Artie.

"I want you Puck. I want you right now and I want you inside of me. I want you to fuck my tight asshole so much I won't even bear to sit in the choir room tomorrow."

Artie kissed Puck and pushed him to the toilet, making him sit on it. Puck spit on his hand and spread his saliva all over his cock. Artie hold Puck's cock and put his feet on the part of the toilet seat that wasn't being occupied by Puck.

He started to sat on Puck's cock, moaning louder at every inch that got inside of his asshole. Artie started to slowly go up and down on Puck's cock and put bit Puck's lower lip. Puck kissed Artie as he started to fuck himself on Puck's cock at a faster pace.

Artie cried in pleasure and scratched Puck's shoulders and back everytime Puck's cock was fully inside his ass. Puck started to move his body upwards against Artie's ass, hitting the right spot.

They were both panting and sweat was dripping from both of them. Artie's moans got progessively louder as Puck started to bit Artie's neck and to slap Artie's ass until it got red-ish.

Artie knew he couldn't be that loud but he just couldn't do anything to avoid it. Puck's cock was really thick and his ass was really so tight, so... well, do the math.

"That's for what you get for almost getting me banned from Breadstix! You little cockslut, you had to suck my cock under the table! You couldn't just wait until we got in my place". Puck started to thrust even harder against Artie's ass, making a loud skin on skin kind of noise.

"Mhmmmm... Fuck me... harder...", Artie couldn't help himself but moan within every thrust. Artie almost started yelling in pleasure when Puck started to hit Artie's prostate. "OH MY GOD! Puck don't stop now! Faster!", Artie yelled, throwing his head back as Puck thrusted into him faster and pressed his nipples.

Suddenly, someone entered the bathroom. Puck quickly shoved his hand inside Artie's mouth to avoid any incidents, since Artie was really loud. Puck kept fucking Artie, except they were in a much slower pace by now. Artie licked and sucked on Puck's fingers while they had to keep it quiet.

Puck used his other hand to stroke Artie's cock as he was getting close to cumming. Artie started to increase the pace as he heard the person next to them flush the toilet and walk out the bathroom. Puck took his fingers out of Artie's mouth and put on Artie's head, messing his hair and pushing his head back. Artie moaned back at him.

"I'm gonna cum!", Artie announced right before he started squirting his white cum all over Puck's chest and belly. He ate the drops of cum that fell on his hand and kissed Puck. Puck squeezed Artie's ass and gave one final thrust until he filled Artie's hole with his cum. Artie broke the kiss and moaned, feeling the other boy's hot cum inside of him.

Artie licked his own cum on Puck's chest as Puck played with Artie's hair.

"You're such a little slut", Puck chuckled. "Hope you're ready for a round two after dinner."

"I'd be ready for a round two right now.", Artie said and kissed Puck before getting up.

They cleaned themselves and got back to their table. Their food was already there, finally! Both of them sat down to eat some food and then go to Puck's place.

"Ouch.", Artie complained, trying to find another way to sit down.


	3. A Game

**I once again apologize for any grammar errors and I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can! **

* * *

Artie entered the choir room, he was walking a little bit strange, after all his ass was still kind of sore after last night. Puck may swear he never sawed any guys before, but he certainly knew what he was doing last night, he always hit Artie's right spots, he managed to give him a hell of a blowjob and he went on and on almost all night long.

"Wanky!", Santana exclaimed.

"What's wanky?", Artie approached the group of people sitting in the back of the choir room.

"Sam was at Breadstixx last night and there was two guys going at it in the men's restroom", Santana and the rest of the people there got up and sat on the chairs closer to the piano, as usual, as the bell rang.

Artie looked at Puck and smirked. Puck smirked back at him. Mr. Schue walked into the classroom and wrote something on the board as usual.

"DUETS!", Mr. Schue almost shouted, "since our little duets contest was such a huge success last year I thought we should do it another one! The prize, as you know it, will be a dinner for two at Breadstixx!".

His students cheered, as they always do whenever someone mentions free prizes or Breadstixx. Mr. Schue needed them to focus on the glee club as they were only a few weeks away from Nationals and they seemed pretty distracted and out of focus in their last meetings.

* * *

The bell rang and they all started to leave the room.

"Hey, Artie!", Sam ran and touched Artie's shoulder.

"What do you want?", Artie said and turned around to face Sam.

"Do you think we could... uhm... maybe, I don't know, pair up and sing a duet?", Sam's lips were doing some weird movements, probably because he was nervous, and his eyes were giving Artie a truly hopeful look. "We kind of nailed Billionaire and I think we'd have a great shot at winning that Breadstixx dinner!"

"Sure, let's do it, but I just want to let you know I don't like losing so bring your A game Evans", Artie turned around and started to walk the the other side of the hallway.

"I will. I heard you _really_ like going to Breadstixx Artie", Sam smiled in an uncomfortable way, which was left unnoticed by Artie since he wasn't looking at Sam.

Artie closed his eyes and sighed. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I really want to win this so I can get the same special treatments you gave Puck at Breadstixx", Artie turned around and walked back to Sam.

"So you knew it was us there last night?"

"No, of course not, if I knew do you think I'd leave the bathroom so quickly?", Sam started to blush. "Anyway, Puckerman couldn't keep his mouth shut at the choir room after he saw I was so impressed about you two having sex there."

Fortunately, everybody was already at their classrooms. People knew Artie had slept with a lot of people, but he would prefer if people didn't know about the way he had "public sex". He liked to leave the way he had sex to the horny Lima teenagers' imagination.

After all "it's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing", even though Artie usually failed at that last part.

"Okay, IF we win Mr. Schue's competition, and honestly, we probably will, I'll go with you to Breadstixx and I'll definitely think about giving you "Puck's special treatments", Artie winked, turned around and then started to walk on Sam's opposite direction again.

"No.", Sam grabbed Artie and pulled him against his body, "you don't understand, I can't wait that longer Artie."

Artie tried to escape from Sam's muscular arms, but soon stopped after Sam started to kiss his neck. Sam rubbed his hand all over Artie's belly until moving his hands towards Artie's crotch and grabbing his semi hard cock through his pants.

Sam was nibbling Artie's neck as he pulled the waistband from Artie's pants and underwear and grabbed his balls, slowly playing with each one of them.

"Mercedes says she's not ready to have sex with me and I bet you understand me right? I bet you're so fucking horny, just like me. All the time. I mean, you must be, since you let Puck your tight little ass at Breadstixx' bathroom."

Sam started to dry hump Artie. Artie felt Sam's hard on frictioning through their pants' fabric and let out a soft moan.

"I know you want to feel your ass getting stretched by my thick cock. You love this feeling you little slut, don't you?", Sam gave a little slap in Artie's face, "Say it."

"I want to feel your cock inside me Sammy. I want to feel your cum filling my ass and dripping out of my ass after you fuck me. I want to taste your cock and your balls inside my mouth so fucking much. Just fuck me already."

Sam smiled and pulled his hand out of Artie's underwear, letting him go.

Artie stayed there for a couple of seconds. "Meet me at the choir room today, after everyone left school. I think we need to get some things done asap."

Sam slapped Artie's ass and started to walk backwards.

"I'm looking forward to it."


	4. Office

Once again, I'm sorry if there's any grammar errors. hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

Artie walked into the choir room and found Sam sitting in one of the chairs waiting for him. He was sitting at the piano bench, playing some random piano keys. He probably didn't know how to play it, but that got Artie thinking for a little while.

Sam was a little sweaty, he probably had just left his practice.

"Hi Sam", Artie gor closer to Sam and to the piano.

"Oh, hi Artie, you're late", Sam looked at Artie and started to rub his hand over his nipple. Artie just stared at it.

"Yeah, Sue didn't want to let me leave practice early and when I hit the showers they were all being used. And then, when I f—", Artie was interrupted by Sam pulling his hair back.

"Guess what? I don't really care about that. How about we speed things up a little? Hum?", Sam pulled Artie's hair harder as he didn't reply to his question.

Artie just moaned in response.

"Get under the piano. Now.", Sam let go of Artie's hair.

It was like Sam had a different personality whenever he was horny or about to have sex. He got so agressive and so dominant. Artie loved that.

"Suck my cock", Sam demanded and brushed his hand on Artie's cheek, "I wanna see your pretty little mouth sucking my thick cock. I wanna see my cock fucking your mouth."

Artie just kept looking at Sam.

"C'mon now, unbotton my damn pants and just suck it for god sakes", Sam gave a soft slap on Artie's cheek.

Artie started to unbotton Sam's pants and he could already see some pubes. He went commando. Artie kept unbottoning until he could see Sam's semi hard cock getting out of his pants.

Sam lifted himself and pulled his pants down to his ankles.

Sam's cock was about 5 or 6 inches and it wasn't even fully hard yet, it also was way thicker than Puck's cock. His balls were shaved and he only had some pubes on his cock's base.

Artie started to stroke Sam's cock slowly and circling his tongue around Sam's head. He was slowly increasing the pace of his hand as he kissed Sam's head. He felt Sam's cock twitch.

He could already feel the taste of sweat and precum on Sam's cock.

His other hand started to play with Sam's balls, who were quickly licked by Artie's tongue as he kept masturbating Sam. He felt Sam's cock getting harder.

Sam took his shirt off and threw it to the other side of the room.

Artie stopped masturbating Sam as he started to suck on Sam's cock, starting by putting his head inside his mouth. He used his tongue to play with Sam's head inside his mouth as he took the hand that was on Sam's cock to Sam's nipple and started to rub it.

"Fuck", Sam whispered and let out a moan that was followed by his eyes closing and his head moving backwards.

Artie pulled his pants' waistband and started to play with his own cock with his other hand.

He started to take more of Sam's cock inside his mouth. Artie could feel Sam's abs and thighs muscles moving and his cock twitching inside his mouth.

Sam grabbed Artie's hair and pulled his head into his cock, feeling the back of Artie's throat with his head. Sam's moans were soon accompanied by the sounds of Artie gagging in Sam's cock.

Sam let Artie's head go, giving him a couple of seconds before pulling his head against his cock again. He felt the warmth of Artie's mouth all over his cock, from his head to his base.

Sam let Artie's head go again but held it close to his cock, still leaving almost half his cock inside Artie's mouth. He waited a couple of seconds to let Artie breathe again.

He then started to thrust his cock into Artie's mouth, increasing his pace within every thrust. He could hear Artie gag after some of his thrusts.

Sam felt he was about to cum so he started to thrust in a slower pace until he stopped thrusting inside Artie's mouth. Artie moaned asking for more.

"You're such a cock slut, you took my entire cock inside your mouth and you're so turned on by this. Do you want to feel my cock inside your tight little ass?", he grabbed his cock and started to slap Artie's face with it. Artie moaned again. "C'mon, take your clothes off and get on top of the piano".

Sam got up from the bench and threw his pants away while watching Artie getting undressed. Artie sat on the piano and then layed there with his belly facing the ceiling.

Sam grabbed Artie's legs and put each foot on top of each one of his shoulders. He grabbed his cock and started to slap it against Artie's hole. Artie's hole twitched after every slap, begging to be fucked.

Sam bit his lower lip. "You want this so fucking much, don't you?".

"Yea-", Artie was interrupted by Sam pushing his cock inside his ass without stretching it first. He only got his head inside Artie's ass.

"Puckerman was right, you're so freaking tight", Sam said and took his cock out of Artie's ass just so he could thrust his cock inside again.

Artie was moaning from both pleasure and pain.

Sam grabbed Artie's cock and started to play with it as he pushed his cock farther into Artie's hole.

Artie's moans were getting progessively louder and he almost screamed when Sam thrusted his entire cock inside his hole.

Sam started to create a slow pace after that, so Artie wouldn't feel more pain than he was already feeling. Artie tries to hold to the sides of the piano, as if it was some bed sheets.

Sam leans up and start to kiss Artie as he starts to increase the pace. Artie put his hands on Sam's back and starts to scratch it, leaving a trail of marks and making Sam feel goosebumps.

Sam started to thrust harder and faster, creating a kind of loud noise whenever his balls hit Artie's ass. Artie was moaning louder and Sam wanted to mantain that pace so he wouldn't stop moaning that way, he was so aroused by that.

Artie put his hands on Sam's nipples, rubbing and squeezing them while Sam fucked him. Shortly after that, Artie moved one of his hands over to his cock and started playing with it. He was getting so close to cumming.

Artie felt Sam hitting his right spot and started to scream and moan even louder than before causing Sam to moan with him too as he felt he was close to cumming too.

Suddenly, the door knob moved and the door opened, the noise caused by it was left unnoticed by both Sam and Artie. Artie arched his back and closed his eyes and he started to came all over himself, his cock and balls twitching.

He came all over his chest, face, hair and hands. He put one of his fingers that was covered in cum inside Sam's mouth.

Sam started to lick Artie's cum and the way his hole twitched while Artie came made him start to cum too. Sam moaned whilst eating Artie's cum and filling Artie's hole with his own white sperm.

Artie felt Sam's cock twitching inside of him and filling his hole with his own hot cum. The boys kissed and Sam took his now flacid cock out of Artie's ass.

"What the heck?", Sue almost shouted.

Both boys quickly turned their heads towards Sue and looked pretty scared. They stayed there instead of running after their clothes and showing off more of their already exposed bodies. Sam and Artie were blushing.

"Slutty cheerio, I need to see you in my office. NOW.", Sue said and turned around to leave the room. "Just please have the decency of wearing some clothes."

Sue left the room.

Sam brushed his finger over the cum that was laying on Artie's belly and face, and put his finger inside Artie's mouth. Artie licked the finger clean and Sam leaned in and kissed him, feeling a mixture of the other boy's saliva and cum.

Artie sat on the piano and put his feet back on the floor, he kneeled in front of Sam's cock and sucked the tip of Sam's soft cock getting a little taste of Sam's cum. He licked his lips afterwards.

Artie got up and grabbed his clothes, turning his ass over Sam. Sam could see some of his cum dripping out of Artie's ass. Sam slapped Artie's ass and bit his lower lip.

"So... I'm assuming we could do this again someday? I mean, it was great – at least I think so... Uhm...", Sam said as he was putting his pants back on.

Artie recognized normal, not horny, Sam was back. His sweet awkwardness and lack of confidence sometimes were quite charming.

Artie finished dressing up. "I'm looking forward to it", Artie kissed Sam on the lips and grabbed Sam's crotch. He then left Sam all alone in the choir room as he went to Sue's office to face whatever was gonna be waiting for him there.

* * *

Any reviews? Suggestions? I have the whole story mapped for more 6 chapters, so yes, there will be some more storylines but I'll also add a lot of smut. I'm also working on another Artie fanfic which will be probably be one-shot. :)


End file.
